


Emet/WOL Week Works

by wizzytheizzy (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emet/WOL week, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wizzytheizzy
Summary: Series of prompts for Emet/WOL week from Sept 13 to Sept 19th
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 11





	1. Light & Dark

“I’d say you have really outdone yourself this time Emet-Selch.” A familiar female voice erupting from behind the architect as he gazed up on his new structure of a new building that can break the skyline of their city, Amaurot. The golden lights flickering and reflecting off the slick modern walls that colored black. Emet didn’t even give a look back at his surprise company and just kept staring with one hand on his chin as he thought upon his work. 

“It is just another mere building you’ve seen before. No need to keep praising me like you do, my dear friend.” The familiar walked forward more to accompany Emet-Selch’s side, practically shoulder to shoulder as they beamed up at the structure. And then her black mask met to Emet-Selch’s red mask. 

“Not many people can keep up with your spectacle of creation and your unique sense of style. Every building you make adds more to our home. How can I not stop praising your feats, my friend?” A weak chuckle escaped Emet’s lips as he also meets mask to mask, their smiles becoming contagious to each other. 

“Have your travels treat you well, Azem?” An auditable ‘eugh’ with a head roll followed his question, “First of all, how hard is it to call me ‘Antheia’? We are not amoung our convocation to use such formalities of our titles. Addition, it sounds more pleasing to me.” Pulling away her hood, she also displaces her black mask away to show her face. The red lines of where her mask bore on her skin prominent on her tan cheeks and nose.

“Second, let me say to you _only_ that it is a pleasure to be back from travels for the limited amount of time I’m here. I’ll be sharing my stories to our meeting tomorrow.” Emet’s eyes locked onto the red outlines of her face until darting his attention to her eyes and hair, _oh those eyes_. Those bright silver eyes that can pierce through any surface. 

He wanted to reach out his hand to rub her cheek, smooth out those lines with his thumb but knows better to keep it platonic in public. Amaurotines never fail to even debate on the littlest gossip if they saw two convocation members be affectionate. 

“Then that’ll be an easy shut eye for me while you talk.” Returning the gesture of removing their mask. Azem gave Emet a cheeky slap on his shoulder for the retort and then grabbed his wrist with force, pulling him away from his work. “C’mon! Let’s step away from our work for moment and before our meeting.”

Emet didn’t even put up much of a struggle but only playfully when he did and followed along behind her. He didn’t want to ask her where she was planning to take him, a chance to tag along with her was good enough. No matter what kind of gossip might rise from this if they were seen.

Leading him to a square patch of grass that makes Azem immediately roll onto, lying flat on her back as she sighed in relief then patting the empty side by her for Emet. Taking the offer, he slouches down and takes a seat right by her.

“The stars shine brightly here than when I’m on my ventures. It’s always a joy to come back home.” 

“It’s always a joy to see you return to us as well.” Emet was lost in her silver eyes before knowing what he said. Her eyes can easily be one of the stars above to match the dark night sky. 

A blush immediately followed and turned his head away from his own embarrassment as Azem just laughed from his own actions. “Glad to see my escaped feelings for you amuse you so.”

“Very.” 

Azem sat up to lean against his shoulder then intertwine her fingers with his as they hold hands, Azem taking this bold opportunity to see more of Emet’s reactions from her moves.

Not another word spoke with each other until they were summoned for their meeting. They sat staring at each other more than the stars above. Emet finally smoothing out those marks on her face that he wanted to while staring at her starry eyes.

His light in the dark.


	2. Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Emet/WOL week! Prompt is Ocean or Rain and I chose Ocean!

“Are we almost there yettttttt?!” Asli whined loudly in the back of her group, with The Scions and a tagging along party, Emet-Selch. The group looked back as they were continuing walking down a dirt path on their way back to The Crystarium from Ratika Greatwood. 

They made progress at least, making it to Lakeland but not without the price of Asli’s whining getting onto the nerves of Alisae. 

“Don’t be complaining like this again! It was your idea to go back there because you wanted their seafood!” Pointing and yelling back at her while they still walked.

It was hard for the rest to hold back their chuckles from Alisae looking up at their friend with confident scolding, couldn’t help but noticing she was just leg height to Asli, a 8’0 ft Roedagyn and Elezen mix.

Emet-Selch, instead of holding back laughter he pressed his pointer finger and thumb against his forehead, annoyed. 

Asli blocks out Alisae’s criticizing statements with just static noises in her head until Alphinaud notices something in the distance on their left. 

“I’d say, is that a beach?” Holding his hand over his eyes as a shade while trying to get a closer look. Emet-Selch looks up from his facepalm to take a look too.

“A small one. Seemed well hidden enough to even pass it without noticing until you said something, child.” Crossing his arms, looking out to the ocean waves hitting the sand.

“A BEACH?!” Asli excitedly shouted, her energy zapped back like a lightning bolt striking her. “SOUNDS LIKE A PERFECT TIME FOR A BREAK!”

Scooping up Alisae in her arms then throwing her over her shoulder as she slid down the slope to reach the small pocket beach. Alisae, completely stunned and now just yelping to get off her grasp.

“Wasn’t she just… unable to make a simple step a second ago?” Emet-Selch, dumb-founded by the lack of logic in Asli’s mood swings. 

“Don’t question it, you’ll never get it in time anyway. Since your time traveling along us is _very_ limited.” Thancred taking a wisecrack at Emet-Selch’s curiosity as he followed the duo down. 

Emet-Selch gives a smug smile at him as he just shrugs back, following the group.

“Now, now, no need to continue being hostile as such. You’ll never know the outcome of our journeys now, do we?”

Each member of the group took their own part of the beach and did their own actions to get comfortable as they agreed they really needed this break for their aching feet from traveling.

Asli, getting distracted by the shiny particles in the sand, wanders off in the far edge of the beach. Finding a secluded area that the rocks from the slope covered, making it ideal for Asli to strip down her traveling armor to get more comfy.

Emet-Selch wasn’t wanted in any side of The Scions, understandably, then tries to find his own secluded spot in the area but also noticing Asli was not in eyesight anywhere. Taking it upon himself to find her, acting like she’s a lost child.

Walking along the beach line towards the edge, Emet takes in the cool salty air as a moment of clarity in his mind. The waves softly brushed against his boots and the breeze blowing through his hair. 

As he peeked around the large rock that was covering around the corner, he saw a part of her arm to confirm she was there and then let his presence known as he came around.

“This is wh-“

But not at all in the right time.

Asli wearing only her undergarments as her travel gown drops down onto her feet with the sand as she snaps her head back to look at Emet-Selch, her eyes growing wide, her ears pointing up in an alert manner and her glossy lips gaping from each other.

Her top makes up only a black simple bra, barely holding her chest up, and her bottoms simple, but small, black panties. Emphasizing her cheeks and the warm sunset shining on them was not helping. 

They both didn’t know how long they stood there, frozen in place, but knew it was way too long till Emet-Selch finally broke his sight as he turned back around. His gloved hand covering his mouth but not before making an unrecognizable noise of panic and closing his eyes in shame. 

“Eh?” Asli couldn’t register what happened between them in her sad little mind as she stood still in the same position she was. “E-Emet?” She called out as she grabbed whatever lying cloth around to cover up her bottoms.

He didn’t hear her. He was just trying to close out his senses to forget that image in his mind, it was dangerous to have that view of her in his mind. Learning quickly that closing his eyes wasn’t helping as he just kept seeing her smooth grey skin, shimmering in the golden sun. 

He turned to look at the ocean this time, watching the ripples come one by one to distract himself. Was he just running out of breath now? How was that small interaction just sending him over the edge? God, those curves down her waist- 

No. No. No, these thoughts need to be gone. 

“Are you okay?” Asli’s question striking through his ears, he looked up to see her face that was utterly confused but for Zodiark’s sake she didn’t cover up her chest. He couldn’t remove his hand from his mouth, he can not _bare_ to let her see his embarrassing facial expression. 

“I didn't mean to intrude on you like that while you were changing.” He mustered up to say as he desperately tried to focus on her familiar eyes. 

“Oh! No worries! It always happens with different people!... But I honestly don’t know why it bothers people the way they do.” Putting her finger up to her lip as she thinks about it, but not surprisingly getting an answer from her ‘unique’ mind. 

Emet sighed as he finally removed his hand as he regained his composure and gave a smile to her. 

“Then I shall leave you to your-“ 

“You wanna come sit by me? We can watch the sunset on the ocean!”

Asli interrupts him, plopping on the sand with her legs out to let the waves come hit her feet. She loved the very cold feeling against her skin and focused her eyes on the water. 

Emet just looks at her. Crossing his arms again trying to piece together what is really going on in her mind as she talks… Does anything ever have a thought in her mind when she speaks? Doubtful. 

“I’ll just stand by you if that suits your needs enough.” Replying to her with another smile. 

“Yea! Just as long as I’m not alone.” She softly said as she kept her gaze on the horizon, not putting any thought or weight into what she said. Not knowing how much more confusing that made Emet-Selch.

But he didn’t ask. He could understand and obliges her. Seeming to enjoy being like this, sharing a beautiful view of the ocean with someone else by his side.

Like how they did before a lifetime ago. That he could only remember.


	3. Kiss | I knew you once upon a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY SMUT!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!
> 
> Day 3 of Emet/WOL Week! This is both ‘I knew once upon a time’ and ‘Kiss”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT

Wow. Just, wow. 

There are only so few words to describe Amaurot. All of them positive. The dim teal lighting from the sea shining onto the city as Asli watched from a cliffside. Mesmerized by the mock aurora borealis shifting in the background of the buildings.

Her legs hanging off the edge of the cliff as they rock back and forth and her hands behind her as she leaned to take in the scenery. But the scenery wasn’t all she had in her mind. Behind this gorgeous view was the sad truth she had come to bare on her shoulders.

The tears fell from her chin periodically with a neutral expression on her face and occasionally wiping the tear streaks away from her cheeks. Knowing she had forgotten an entire lifetime, a mere shade of what she used to be and forgotten long lost friends. It felt all too much to bear.

Her own reality shattered before her own very eyes and is still staring at her new found truth before her. 

“Are we having a moment right now?” A recognizable voice erupting from the usual ascian teleportation portal that had spawned right behind Asli. Emet-Selch slowly paced himself towards the roe, looming over her like a dark cloud. 

Asli didn’t reply, she kept her stance and eyes straight where they had been. With no room to work with for Emet-Selch to strike up conversation, he took a seat next to her on the cliff, staring out in the open.

Knowing this was some part of his plan, to play and toy with her emotions, was working swimmingly with her. It was hard to look at her in those tear filled eyes. With the time they shared he had gotten used to seeing that obnoxious smile of hers that was glued to her lips. Admitting, it was terribly infectious. 

A few minutes of silence had broken when Asli opened her mouth to ask, “Can we not fight?... Is there a way to bring back _this_ without any more lives being taken?” 

A childish request. 

“To fit your selfish need? I’m afraid not, my dear. This is what has to be done and what has been done with many other shards.” The hurtful truth hitting again harder on top of her already occurring pain. Her short black hair falling down onto her face in an attempt to cover the new tear droplets running down her cheek.

“If there are any more questions you wish to lay out, I can answer them as best as I could now. As it feels we are both nearing our conclusion.” His voice trying to be soothing to her but doesn’t reach her broken self.

As another few minutes pass, another question rises, “Were we friends that lifetime ago? In your home?”

“ **Our** home.” He corrected her with a mumble without making eye contact. It struck Asli’s heart and made her hold a moment's breath by it. 

“We were.” He continued but followed with a hard swallow and a slight cough. Asli despite numerous words and actions bouncing off of her when they were talking, those small hiccups in his body language caught her. Deciding to press on them.

“Did we have… lovers in that lifetime?” 

Emet’s face was about to wince until he stopped himself from doing so, having to quickly get an answer out for himself. “You did, you were smitten with another who was just as smitten as you. It is… what you deserved.” A sigh followed.

“As for me, I always preferred solidarity. No distractions from my ongoing work and the freedom to take a rest with no disturbances in my presence.” He waved his right hand theatrically as he explained away her question with ease. That was a huge relief on his end. 

“No interest in anyone?” Asli turned her head towards him, looking at his profile with her glossy eyes. Emet placed his hand over his face, his own attempt to hide his expression now, masking it as a facepalm. This damned woman. Being this nosey but he did open the door for questions. 

“There was. But…” Here it comes. “She was already with another.” He turned his head to look back in those eyes. Finally meeting their gazes instead of fixating on the horizon. It didn’t take much of a second for Asli to put the dots together for her even with her slow reactions. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that.” Shaking her head as she looks away from him. “No. I think I simply need to explain myself more on that.” He said as he leaned closer to her and brought their bodies closer.

“She was far away from me at that time. But now. I can have her back for my own selfish needs if she may indulge in them as well.” It was a bold move to make but it worked on poor Asli.

Her pointy ears shooting up and twitching at the tips as a reaction by her flustered emotions. It was adorable to watch and made it harder to not keep teasing her reactions. Oh to hell with it. It had been an entire lifetime of holding back his feelings for her. The patience was running thin.

Placing his hand on the nape of her neck, getting a firm grip to turn her head towards him yet again but seeing new expressions on their faces. Emet’s longing and Asli completely blushed from the neck up with big doe eyes. Pressing his hand forward to bring Asli forward toward his lips, locking in each for a true embrace.

A very auditable shriek came from Asli while her lips met with Emet’s, completely in shock but gradually lowering her eyelids down by the new sensation of being kissed. Asli thought of Emet as a friend, in complicated terms, but as the way they were right now, it felt almost as if this was a hidden building tension between them that had just been released.

Her arms became limp as she slowly fell onto her back, Emet following her movements in the same pace as his hand guided her down to make her lay comfortably on the ground. With their mouths busy savoring their tastes, more so on Emet’s side, he climbed on top of her and with his free hand cupping her breast in full.

A sensual moan escapes through the corner of Asli’s mouth that catches Emet’s ears, delighted by the little noises she’s making for him. That’s right. _Just for him_. Can he just have her right then and there? Like this? 

No. This setting doesn’t fit, even if she was just a shard of her past self he finally had some part of her in his arms. Not in anyone else’s this time. He pulled himself away hesitantly from her lips and removed his hand from her neck. “I could gush about how long I’ve waited for a moment like this. But I think a change in setting is needed.”

With a single snap of his fingers and his hand moving down onto her waist, the black void engulfs them both. Carrying them into an apartment, the portal placed Asli onto the bed that was in the center of the room as Emet remained on top of her.

Asli thought it was his pad but, unknowingly, was a recreation of her place in Amaurot. Emet getting the finest detail to even the roses she kept scattered on the floor.

* * *

“As much as I preferred to take you right then and there, I’d also prefer that you were comfortable as I’d have you all to myself in this night.” He started to part ways with his fur coat jacket as it fell to the floor, then worked the same way to the rest of his layers until his chest was bare. 

Asli’s breathing became more erratic as time passed since he pulled away from their kiss. She couldn’t think of a single line to make or a coherent thought. She knew she didn't want to turn back now, whatever this burning feeling that heated her heart, had to be dealt with. Wanting Emet. She needed Emet.

Emet leaned down for another kiss as he worked on her blouse. Her button up blouse was easy to pull aside to show all of her body in her full glory. How can she always be so beautiful in any form she takes…

“Tell me you want me.” He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her sensitive tiny hairs on her neck and making a squeal was her only reaction. “I won’t go any further unless you tell me.” His fingertips grazing down the sides of her waist to shape out her curves. 

The squirming and whining coming from below him just made this all the better as his already inflated ego grew, knowing the self esteemed Warrior of Light was becoming an utter mess right underneath him. He slid his yearning lips down to her neck, sucking on her grey skin to leave purple bruises along the side, kissing them softly being proud of his work. Leaving Asli a gasping mess. 

“Please…”, “Please what?” Torturing her more with his whispering. Her arm wraps around his shoulders for support as she clings down onto his skin, making Emet bite down on his lower lip. “Please… Help me. I want you. Please” 

Dear Zodiark, he didn’t even make her beg like that but that was the sweetest music to his ears he hasn’t heard in a millennia. Her breathing interrupting most of her pleads and her face becoming so desperate for more of his touch with her mouth open and eyes half open. 

_Fuck_ ”I don’t plan on being gentle with you. I am going to take you rough as I’ve dreamed about.” Gripping her sides he pulls her on top of him, placing her hips on his lap, bringing her chest up to his face as he treats himself to her breasts. Sucking pleasantly on her nipple and tugging on it as he pulls away to mark more of her skin around her breast. Her cries echoing in the empty room as her grip deepens on Emet’s skin. 

Emet makes work on Asli’s shorts as those quickly join the pile of clothes on the floor with his. Her sex an embarrassing slick mess that Emet happily takes in his hand. Sliding two fingers in at ease, the hot moisture clamping down on him makes him sigh as he envisions his cock in that very place. “Ride them.” His voice raspy and demanding. 

Her hips buck at first as she forces his fingers to go deeper then moves up and down as he commanded. “Obedient. I like that.” Toying with her more as he keeps helping himself on her breasts, determined to make every part of her body marked as he went down onto her toned stomach, kissing down to her belly button. Wanting her body too weak to fight him. His thumb rubbing against her clit for added arousal. 

It all feels too good for Asli, his kisses gentle but thread the line of being dangerous as he bites down after. The warmth between them rising as she closely reaches her climax, calling out his name in ache, “Emet.. Emet!” In reaction, he pulled out his fingers that painstakingly made Asli cry, denying her climax. The wet trail between his fingers and sex so prominent in the dim lights. “Not yet.” His breath became as heavy as hers, “You’re not going to cum without me.” 

Pulling down his remaining pants, he takes his cock in hand as he aims himself right at her entrance, thrusting himself inside to wallow in her tight walls. Getting even tighter around his cock than his fingers as she screamed by his invasion. There was certainly no going back or room left to be gentle, he wasn’t going to hold anything back.

Pushing Asli back down on the bed, he takes his place on top of her, grabbing her thighs to place them up around his waist as he doesn’t relent his hard deep strokes in her. Making sure to touch those deepest areas he was denied to for so long. Both of them moaning in their pleasure until Emet pinches down on her chin to make her look up at him. His golden eyes untamed as they take in the view. “Who do you belong to?” Stopping his movements to give her room to reply. 

Asli whimpered by the sudden stop and tried to keep him thrusting by bringing his hips closer using her legs, but Emet held out. “Say my name. Say it and I’ll continue.” His smug smile creasing on his cheek as he watched her tremble before him.

“Emet… Emet-Selch.” As the reward stated, he continued his strokes but faster and harder, the slapping sound of their hips meeting becoming louder. Hearing his name in such a manner gave him a high he never thought he could feel. “Again. Who do you belong to?” He was getting close. More. He wanted more. “Emet-Selch!” Crying again. Sealing the deal, he unloaded inside of her as she did as well. 

Asli passed out shortly after, sleeping soundlessly on the bed, covered by the red silk sheets Emet put over her. He laid beside her on his back as he looked at the ceiling, feeling a sort of triumph in his own part when he really hasn’t finished his actual work. At least, if his final standoff with her ends with his side losing, he can pass away with the thought he finally had her in his arms.


	4. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Emet/WOL Week and the prompt today is ‘Sleep’!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of death 
> 
> Other than that! Azem returns to Amaurot earlier than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy my one shot works! They’ve been fun this week and has gotten me to write daily xD Helps pass the quarantine time too!

How can it already be light outside? He could’ve sworn it was just nightfall as he sat down in his office chair. Emet-Selch noticed the sun rays slightly beaming through from behind him onto the massive scatter pile of architect blueprints on his desk and down on the floor. Rubbing his droopy eyes from the light he reaches out for his mug that was filled with his caffeinated drink, it wasn’t here.

It was just there from what he remembered, ‘Did I pass out?’He thought. He looks at his blueprints and stacks them all back together to go through them thoroughly to double check if he had actually done the work he was due for the Bureau. Shuffling through the prints, a very loud gagging noise came from behind him that sent Emet to a spiral. Disturbing him deeply as he looks back to see what the source of it was. 

Spinning his office chair around, his eyes caught the black robed figure leaning against his glass windows while holding his missing mug. The sun rays gleamed passed over her shoulders and softly illuminated her black mask with her disgusted expression her mouth made. “This is so bitter. How can you drink something like this?” She questioned as she walked towards his desk and placed the mug back where it was.

“Azem. You’re due a little early for your return why-“ Azem placed her pointer finger onto Emet’s lips for a simple shush and brought it over to her lips. “I need to introduce you to better drinks than… that.” Azem continued as she made her seat on the corner of his desk. Emet sighs as he brushes back his white hair with his hand, “It’s the only drink I know that can do its job of keeping me awake. Well, at least I thought.” Shrugging at himself.

“There are drinks that can taste good and give you the same caffeine, Hades. I’ll show you one coffee shop down the city I like when we are both free.” Her voice cheery with a matching smile towards Emet. He always couldn’t help but subtly smile back to that smile. But still he was curious, “Does Elidibus know you’re back?” This time asking in a hush manner. Azem shifted from her comfortable posture to a more tense closed-off feel as he asked. He waited for an answer from her before he could say anything more. 

“Can we not-“, “No.” Emet puts his hand down on his desk and stands up to be beside Azem. “Antheia…” worryness surronding her true name, “Why are you back so early?” He asked yet again, hopefully for an answer this time as he slouches over her. 

“I saw another town. I don’t remember how far it was anymore. It was in the middle of a drought, no signs of life and the houses were so worn down but it showed there were people living in them.” Her voice was shuddering in every sentence. “I looked inside. The people who used to live there…” She took off her mask to reveal her shaking and distraught face, tears falling down her cheeks as she looked down onto the floor. 

Emet was intensely listening to her, “There was no Aether flowing in them anymore. Their husks were curled up on their home’s floor and it was… Like that for everyone in the town.” Emet couldn’t find any words to comfort her, it was unusual, he could only think of wrapping his arm around her. Bring her so close to him in their embrace while he brushes through her own hair with his fingers. But, he knows he shouldn’t be that physical with her, being she was with his close members. 

“Hades. Please don’t Elidibus I came back early. I don’t want him to worry or even worse, think I’m too weak to be traveling anymore.” She instinctively grabs onto his arm, her body getting closer to him. ‘Well there goes that.’ Emet thought to himself as Azem just took the first step for comfort. He wasn’t sure about not telling his fellow members, or even Elidibus, about this information. Looking into those glassy eyes changed that whole thought, it couldn’t be more important to tell them. 

With a heavy sigh, “I won’t tell them. But I should also say this.” Azem lifted her head to meet his eyes in curiosity. “You are truly not weak, you’ve just seen the worst and still want to travel and be the hero to others. And…” Scratching the back of his head, “I appreciate you trusting me to come to me first.” A small pink flush gathered on the tip of his nose but that was all. 

Azem’s was different however, never really able to control her emotions as greatly and starts to flush pink on her cheeks and nose. “Of course I trust you, my dear friend.” Her smile returns to her as she wipes her watery eyes dry. “Can I be so selfish to ask of another thing from you, Hades?”, “How can one be so selfish tonight, really?”

Teasing her playfully with his own smug smile with his sarcastic tone. Azem chuckles, “Can I… spend the rest of the day here on your bed? I wish to get some sleep before returning.” Emet’s eyes widened and let out a cough to clear his throat and clear his mind before saying anything that may come out wrong. “Heh, is that all?” He waved his arm forward as he stood up and led her to his bedroom. The one place where there were no windows to let in the light as he preferred it that way. 

Azem followed and climbed onto the bed to make herself cozy, Emet pulling the sheets over her then taking his leave. “Hades.” She called out to him and he turned to see what was the matter. “Stay with me until I fall asleep?” His mouth dropped subtly from the request. “Of course, my dearest friend.” Half smiling at her as he sat at the head of the bed, besides her head and softly runs his fingers through her hair. 

He didn’t even realize he was doing that until he noticed only minutes later, cursing himself from succumbing to his own selfish needs. Though Azem had already fallen into her slumber so easily, watching her sleep so soundly put his worried mind to ease. 

Did he want to move away? He looked over to the pile of papers still on his desk and huffed. 

They could wait until she woke up.


	5. Masks | Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of Emet/WOL Week and prompts today are ‘Mask’ and ‘Embrace’! I skipped yesterday’s prompt Because i forgot :( maybe I’ll update it someday but i doubt it xD any who i hope you enjoy!
> 
> Antheia is deemed Azem.

Antheia’s heart was trembling inside her, she could feel her stomach flipping inside her as her anxiety peaked when Emet came to her office with the news. She was accepted to The Convocation and to become the 14th alongside them. The news was early but Emet felt like she could need the heads up before to prepare herself, as her emotions are always wild. 

She could thank her lucky stars she had her simple white mask on, to cover the embarrassing face she was making. It was a mix of absolute joy and shock to hear the news. Emet reached out to pat her head, he was proud of his friend’s achievements and knowing they’ll be working together now undeniably made him happy.

Antheia’s smile blossomed up to him by the affection. “Elidibus will call upon you tomorrow for your presence in the meeting room. To officially place a title on you.” Emet explained as he retreated his hand back and looked down on her with his red mask, “Do you think I have to bring a different robe to present to them? You think this will be enough? Can I bring-“ “You’ll be fine.” Emet interrupting her rambling.

As a sigh escapes her lips, Antheia thanks Emet for his heads-up and they both bid a farewell till the next day shines upon them. Where she will be summoned before The Convocation for her title among them.  
It was just as Emet said, Elidibus had come by her office in the afternoon. Knocking on her door, she answered to see him rubbing the back of his head, was he nervous? But the man’s voice didn’t show as he was as formal sounding as the gossip told her. Introducing themselves formally, she follows him to the room where the rest of the members stood before her, so intimidatingly, even Emet looked so among them.

“Right then, let us begin.” Elidibus nodded as he took the center of the room with Antheia. “Your achievements and contributions to Amaurot have not gone unnoticed and have been vouched for by a fellow member of our Convocation.” Elidibus was so formal, the way he spoke showed true professionalism in his work. It was if even him speaking showed how right for the job he was. 

“As the decision was unanimous, you have been deemed the 14th seat of The Convocation.” He continued but a sly smile slipped from him that only she could notice. “Antheia, grace of flowers. You are the title of Azem, Shepard to the Stars and The Sun.” 

‘Azem’ she thought to herself, this felt so surreal that a smile beamed from her without even noticing. Emet looked away from it, knowing it can make him smile too and forbade him to let his members show any type of emotion than serious in the work space. 

Elidibus presented a black mask to her, “Embrace this title as you continue to contribute to our home.” Antheia- no, Azem nodded as she took the mask with gentle care. Removing her now old white mask and tucking it in her robe. 

Her bright silver eyes shining in the room, looking at Elidibus with such glee that made him stutter. Azem placed her mask where it was now a second face to her. 

“Thank you, I am overwhelmed by the sheer amount of pride you have graced me with that there are so few words to describe my joy for this moment. I will not let The Convocation down and will only bring my hard work.” She kept her cool calmly then looked at the other members with a smile.

“So, how about some celebratory cake for the occasion!” Emet’ reflex to bring his hand up to his forehead kicked in as he facepalmed. That didn’t stop her in the slightest though as she clapped her hands to conjure out an enormous cake with 5 tiers stacked on each other. 

Elidibus turned around to see it behind him and was so utterly confused as the rest of the members. Azem went to cut slices of the cake to give to her new friends and continued on the day as ‘Azem’. Embracing her now new found home.


End file.
